


Happy birthday Fire First Ace!!!

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday, Sad, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Luffy and Sabo Visit Ace's grave in his birthday.
Kudos: 8





	Happy birthday Fire First Ace!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Ace D Portgas 🔥❤️  
>  1/01/21 
> 
> |it's short for a reason, as it's a little birthday Peice|

"Happy birthday Ace"

Luffy sat at the grave that held his brother,his hat's strings where softly blowing in the wind,his Name marked in stone was dropped in the rain that pouted on, but Luffy was sat there,letting the rain Drop Apon his body.

The footsteps that suddenly filled Luffy's ears finally made his eyes slip off the grave and towards the tall figure,Luffy smiled softly recognising the figure as Sabo.

"Luffy,hello"

Luffy nodded and Sanji smiled,tipping his hat off and sitting next to Luffy,and sighing,gently lacing his gloved hand onto the grave,tracing the letters.

"We should do A toast..for Ace.."

Popping open the bottle Of Sake,Sabo gently placed the cups down,quickly filling them up beofre the rain could and leaving one onto the grave,passing one to Luffy and taking one himself.

Gently clinking the glasses,Luffy fiddled with the cup while Sabo sipped the cup.

"Tomorrow is a new day,  
The first of many that I'll face  
Without you here beside me,  
Without your strength, your wit, your grace.

I'll try to carry on  
Or at least I'll try to exist.  
Until one day you reach for me,  
And guide me into death's mist."

Sabo looked at Luffy and smiled softly,placing a hand into his shoulder

"I know he's been gone for awhile...but..."

"It's okay Luffy,it's a hard day."

Luffy nodded and smiled,looking up into the raining sky and breathed in deeply

"It is, but I know Ace would want us to have fun in his birthday, to remember him as who he was"

Sabo nodded and looked back at the grave and mumbled something softly,only he heard

"Happy birthday Fire First Ace,we miss you and will carry in your flame for the rest of our lives"


End file.
